Flute: The Legendary Namekian
Flute: The Legendary Namekian (フルート伝説の星へいざ'Furūto Densetsu No Hoshi E Iza') is one of three prologues to Dragon Ball ROH(Rise of Heroes) which takes place in Age 1000, 216 years after Goku leaves the 28th World Tournament to train Uub(based on story of MMORPG Dragon Ball Online). ''Story for the prologues and ROH were created by Prince of Sparta AKA Theecho12457 in March of 2012. '''Warning: This article contains violent and gorey scenes. Reader Discretion is advised.' Characters Flute-The main character, Flute was the first to achieve the transformation "Might Namek". Hammer-A primary character, is the first to die of the Protectors. Drumm-A primary character, the understudy of Master Trumpet. Miira-A Demon-Humanoid from the Dragon Realm who has come to conquer New Namek. Grand Elder Sax-A secondary character, the Grand Elder of the Namekians. Trombonne-A primary character, second to die of the Protectors. Trumpet- A primary character, Master of the old teaching of Original Namek. Garlic-A primary character, Second-in-command of the Spyce Squad, third to die. Pepper-A primary character, a member of the Spyce Squad, second to die. Salt-A primary character, a member of the Spyce Squad, first to die. Chile-A primary character, Captain of the Spyce Squad, fourth to die. Cinamon-A primary character, a member of the Spyce Squad, fifth and last to die. Obo-A secondary character, a Namekian seen in the prologue. Bass-A secondary character, a Namekian seen in the prologue. Doctor Screw-A secondary character, a Namekian doctor. General Snare-A secondary character, General of the "Namekian Army". Sagas (Warning: Spoilers in Summary) Miira Saga Miira, a humanoid demon in Age 852, along with the Spyce Squad, attack local planets on his path to conquering to universe using time travel: New Namek is his next topic. But only 3 Namekians are ready for this battle: Hammer, Trombonne and Flute. And even though they are young Namekians, still learning the ways from an old master known as Trumpet and his apprentice Drumm, they have the willpower and the strength needed for the final stand.. When the Spyce Squad arrives, Hammer is killed by Salt and Pepper, who are both defeated by Flute and Trombonne. Garlic then kills Trombonne and an already dying Trumpet is killed by Chile. Angered by these deaths, Flute transforms into the legendary "Might Namek". Garlic and Chile fall to this almighty power, leaving Cinamon to retreat and retrieve Miira. But when Miira arrives, an epic clash begins, leaving New Namek almost as decimated as it was when Goku and Frieza struggled for victory. Flute almost dies trying to hold off Miira while the other Namekians escaped to Earth, but fortunately is able to escape himself. Chapters Prologue New Namek, the everlasting home of the Namekians since the death of the original Namek at the hands of Frieza. But now, the Namekians have learned from their mistakes of not having sufficient and powerful warriors. The once peaceful Namekians now contained a certain anger in their hearts. They began to create weapons and train soldiers, and in command of them, the cocky General Snare, with the council of Elders at his whilm. In the passing years after Age 829, three Namekians were born, those who would be trained by the Mystic Master Trumpet, instrucor of the old ways from The Namek and it's original elders. But who are these three? Their names are Trombonne, Hammer and Flute. The hopeful future protectors of Namek. "Why now? Why could we not find these so-called 'protectors' after our home was destroyed?" "Because that is what the Elder predicted, and he knows what he's doing. Stop your doubts Obo, they will not help you." "Is that so? Really? Why not any of us, why these...children?" In the fields off from the Main Village, Obo and Bass consult of the new protectors, when they are joined by an unsuspected guest... "It is these children because they are the only ones who can comprehend the information. It is them because before, no one knew the complete training from the ancestoral Namek. You do not understand what must be done." lectured Trumpet. "No I didn't mean any disrespe-" "Do not give me that bullshit, Obo. Drop it, you will never understand, for you are too strapped to the mortal world." interrupted Trumpet. "I am sorry Master..." quietly said by Obo. "You are dismissed Obo, I wish to speak to Bass alone, I have a list of tasks that need to be done in my house. Start on that and I'll come to assist later." commanded Trumpet. "Yes Master..." Obo coldly said. Obo walks to the Main Village while Bass and Master Trumpet continue the conversation of the protectors. "When will they be ready?" questioned Bass. "30 years time will have them fully prepared." answered Trumpet. "But... will you even be alive? You are getting up there." trivialed Bass. "Hahahaha I know that Bass! I have another student, not much of a fighter but understands the old teachings perfectly. ''He'll teach the spiritual training after I pass and while I'm alive, I'll teach the fighting lessons." explained Trumpet. "Sounds good, Master." responded Bass. "What is his name?" "Drumm. Look, here he comes now." Trumpet pointed out a young Namekian, around age sixteen, clothed in fine red and white silk. "Master Trumpet, the Grand Elder requires our presence." informed Drumm. "Really? Well, we have to continue our conversation later, Bass. And please inform Obo I will arrive shortly, so continue with the chores." Bass and Trumpet chuckled. Trumpet proceeded to walk into the sacred temple of Grand Elder Sax. Circular walls and through the one window, candle light can be seen. "Master Trumper is here Grand Elder" reported Drumm. "Good..good.... I'm afraid I have some bad news." said the Elder. "What is it?" questioned Trumpet. "There is a new evil coming to New Namek. And soon. Those boys need to be trained within eighteen years or we won't be ready and we'll lose our planet..again." claimed the Elder. "WHAT?!?!? Eighteen years!!! That's barely half to the years we need!" recessed Trumpet. "Grand Elder we need thirty years for the full trai-"started Drumm. "I know it takes thirty years, fifteen physical, fifteen spiritual. But you two have to figure out how to work this out." interrupted the Grand Elder. "What kind of evil?" asked Trumpet. "I... I do not know. But I do know it is not a Saiyan, nor a human.... Not like anything I've felt before..." said the Grand Elder. "No... not now.....Not now." whined Drumm. "I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Those boys will rise, I can see it. And this evil will be defeated, I promise this. You are both dismissed I have work to attend to. DO NOT tell anyone of the information I've given you. Now go." claimed Grand Elder Sax. "Yes Grand Elder" said Trumpet and Drumm, then exited. While leaving they consulted on what they should do. "We can flee New Namek." stated Drumm. "No, we will not lose our home again. And where will we go?" said Trumpet. "Master, what about Earth?" proposed Drumm. "We've troubled the people of Earth for too long, we must fight on our own." declared Trumpet. "So now what?" asked Drumm. "We train them the best we can within eighteen years, or else we all die." claimed Trumpet,"They will rise, and heroes of Namek they will become. I ''swear it on my life." "I just hope you right." Chapter 1: Training with a Legend It has been seven years since the birth of the three protectors Hammer, Trombonne and Flute, since the news of a new evil coming to New Namek. The three Namekians currently partake in Spiritual Training with Master Drumm in the mornings. "To achieve complete connection with the world, you must unattatch some of your connections to your mortal body. Do not worry about death, life, hunger, thirst and all so-called 'necesities'. Those will not help you later in your training. Now remember this for tomorrow, Master Trumpet is waiting for you outside. Dismissed." The boys left the small temple and walked into the secondary fields, where Master Trumpet's back was facing them. Hammer was a rather built child, already showcasing a frame to fit muscles. Trombonne was quite the opposite. He was small and scrawny, not much for fighting. Flute was in the middle, not the largest, yet not the smallest. "You think he's ready?" asked Hammer. "I'm sure, he is 'all-knowing' " replied Trombonne. "I can hear you young ones." Trumpet's voice had made the boys jump. "Now, for today's lesson, we will begin sparring. Now since there are three of you, so it will be two-on-one, so... Hammer and Trombonne vs Flute. Rules are that now unecessary hits to the head and when one gives up, no attack is to be executed. Other than that, it's fair game." The boys nodded and went into their stances; one side featuring Hammer and Trombonne, the other with Flute. "One..Two...THREE!" Screamed Trumpet. "AARRRRG!!!" Hammer charged at Flute, throwing multiple punches, all missing. Finally after several more missed hits, Trombonne joins but is quickly kicked square in the jaw. "OW! You'll pay for that Flute!" Trombonne charged back in but again was kicked, but this time in the chest. Trombonne goes flying and crashes hard to the ground. "Ugh..." Meanwhile, Hammer grows tired from missing, back flips twice and begins to charge a purple energy beam. "'Kyōryokuna bīmu!!!" '''The beam began to come towards Flute who instanteously jumps over it. "How did that work?" called Flute, who himself began to charge a yellow beam. '"MAAAAASSSSEEEENKOOOO-HAAAA!!!!" 'The beam shoot towards an exhausted Hammer who is hit and immediately bruised and bloodied. " *pant* *pant* Nice...move." Hammer whispered as he collapsed. "Good! Good! I'm very proud Flute, way to use your instincts, you show great improvement!" claimed Trumpet excitedly. "Thank you Master" said Flute as he bowed. "But Trombonne and Hammer put up a real challenge." "I'm sure they did!" Trumpet said smiling, then nodding at Drumm. ---- 10 years later, the boys now seventeen and more mature are almost finished with their studies. "One last spar gentlemen, one last spar..." stated an old Trumpet. "I hope you all are ready. You know the deal; Trombonne and Hammer versus Flute." The young Namekians nodded, then got into battle stances. "Ready..." "Set.." said Flute. "GO!!!!!" shouted Hammer and Trombonne who quickly attacked Flute from opposite sides, but punches and kicks missing by mere inches. That is until Hammer clenches both hands together and slam down on Flute's head, who crashed hard into the ground. "Hope that didn't hurt too much, Flute, haha!" taunted Hammer, but then was shocked to see that Flute had gotten up unscathed. "No, not at all Hammer, but this will." Flute charged at Hammer and gave him multiple gut punches and finally a kick to the right jaw that sent him flying, all while Trombonne stood in amazement. "Hey Trombonne!" called Flute. "You're next!" Flute again charged but Trombonne threw a quick fist that hit nothing but air, for Flute was no longer in front of him. "Hello.." Flute said behind Trombonne as he charged up his best move, ''Masenko ''"MAAAAASSSSEEEEEENKOOOOOO-HA!!!!!!" The beam hit an unsuspecting Trombonne, not doing enough damage to kill him, but injuring him nonetheless. "Great job, Flute! Hammer and Trombonne, see Doctor Screw to get yourselves cleaned up. Flute, come here. Drumm, escort the boys away." commanded Trumpet. "What is it Master?" questioned Flute. "Follow me, I have... ''some news." Trumpet walked into his house, Flute trailing him. They settled at the dining room table and began their explicit conversation. "I'm dying Flute, I don't have much left in me." stated Trumpet. "I'm losing my ties to the mortal world, and gaining more in the spiritual world." "What the hell? You can't die master! You can't!" pleaded Flute. "I have no control, but hold your emotions, for I am not done. Have you felt rushed with your training?" asked Trumpet. "Actually, I have..." said Flute, holding back tears the best he can. "It's because you're not finished. You should have 12 more years of training. This should not have been your last sparring match. But it is, and I'll tell you why. You see, 18 years ago, Grand Elder Sax told me of a pending danger. Two days ago, he clarified for me. In two months, a demon with a small army will arrive on New Namek and destroy everything. You, Hammer and Trombonne were raised to be protectors of Namek with 30 years training. But that last part obviously did not happen. All three of you will need to defeat this coming menace, and I know you can. Especially you. I trust you, which is why I'm telling you this. Now, go tell Hammer and Trombonne about the menace, Do not mention me! ''That is an order, now go son." "Y-yes Master..." said Flute almost on the brink of crying. Flute walked into Dr. Screw's home/office. It was a small house basically. Inside, he saw Trombonne and Hammer icing themselves. When they saw him, they knew it was devastating. And it sounded even worse. "No... it can't be true." mumbled Hammer. "I refuse to believe it!" cried Trombonne "Well it is! Get over it. We are the protectors. Master Trumpet is dying, there is a danger coming. You know what we need to do. We are Namek's last chance. We're the last hope of the Namekians." Chapter 2: Darkness on Namek Another seven years passed, and the shortlived peace had now come to an end. Master Trumpet's death was inevitable. He laid in his death bed, and everyday beside him was Flute. Flute stayed for hours, being Trumpet's caretaker until he pleaded that Flute leave and rest. But in what seemed like moments, Flute returned stayed longer. The days were quick and quiet, Namekians not knowing what was to happen to their new home. Grand Elder Sax sat in his temple, meditating, contemplating, searching for answers, but none came. New Namek was still, as if it was frozen by time. Soon, the days grew longer. Hammer and Trombonne continued sparring, hoping one day they'd reach the strength of their best friend, Flute, who stayed in solitude with Master Trumpet. Each day, they progessed and improved on becoming the ultimate fighters of New Namek. "I....really....tired..." panted Hammer. "Come...on... one more round, then...we'll be done." panted back Trombonne. The spar began. Both took off with great speed. Trombonne began with a series of kicks, all hitting Hammer in the chest. Until Hammer grabbed both feet and spun him around in swung him into a rock wall. Trombonne and the rock crumbled to the ground. "Come on! Don't tell me you're done!" Hammer taunted. Almost instaneously, Trombonne burst through the rock and gave Hammer an mean left-handed upper-cut. Hammer back flipped to the ground and then recovered. "Not by a longshot." responded Trombonne. He charged downward and speared an already injured Hammer with his foot. "Argh!!!" screamed Hammer. "I'm done Trombonne, I forfeit..." "Hahaha! Let's get you checked out buddy." Trombonne said. The two walked back towards the village, joking and hazing as they go. Flute wondered. Back at Trumpet's home, Flute fed Trumpet his medicine, which supposedly:"''slowed the rate of his death" ''as told by Doctor Screw. Minutes later, Trumpet fell asleep, and sounds of children outside distracted Flute. The sounds of playing, fun, excitement: the feelings he never had growing up. He had to always study Spirit, he always had to train. He was never a ''kid. He left Trumpet's house and began to walk down the road. As he did, he saw an armoury, with swords and spears. Helmets and Armour. Death, and death. As he continued walking, he saw miltitarial forces marching past him. Time slowed down. New Namek grew dark. Weapons, soldiers. Was this true Namek? Flute wondered. He continued to walk on until coming to a mural. A mural of the Namekian hero Nail, who stood up to the mighty Frieza, and failed. Looking into the painting, Flute felt something, something that felt close to his heart. His mind. His nature. His spirit. In his mind, he saw peace, everlasting peace. A peace that he saw not possible. What did it mean? Flute began walking back to Master Trumpet's house only to see him up trying to walk out. "No,no Master! You must stay and rest." pleaded Flute, running over and grabbing his shoulders. "Please Flute... let me walk." cried Trumpet, his eyes drooping. "No Master... you have to rest. Please." Flute said, almost crying. "Fine, if it bothers you that much, Flute." Trumpet said quietly as he stumbled himself back into his house, Flute trailing him. As they walked into the house, Flute began to think of the Namekian peace he saw in his mind. "I feel your spirit connection strengthening. You feel something ancestoral, don't you?" asked Trumpet as he sat on his bed. "Master, I feel 'peace'. I feel something new to me!" exclaimed Flute. "Yes... I feel that all the time." Trumpet started,"It's what Namek used to be like. None of this weapons and armour shit. None of this. Namek was peaceful. Namek was a place of serenity, not struggle. It started when Moori, the Grand Elder after Guru, died, and the only Namekian seen fit was Elder Sax. He became the Grand Elder from then on. His plan was to strive the Namekians to being not defenseless people, but people of 'protection' and 'battle'. I'll admit, I did not disagree. I felt that training Namekians to fight was a well idea. But the use of weapons disturbed me. So finally, 18 years ago, Sax came to his senses and asked that Drumm and I train you in the ways of the original Namekians, ''whose skill have been studied and mastered by me in the past 200 years." "Wow, that's... that's phenominal! Please, tell me more about the old Namekians." pleaded Flute. Trumpet chuckled."Haha, well, for starters..." At that moment, the planet seemed to be shaking. And then, Trumpet's face changed dramatically from humorous to serious. "They're here..." he spoke, as Flute ran out only to see a large Space Shuttle(looks like Frieza's except red) in the fields and Namekians from all the villages pouring in to the vicinity. "Oh no..." Chapter 3: Spyce Squad A spaceship had landed recently. 2 minutes ago to be exact, the dust can still be seen flying off. Flute ran out to see what seemed like every Namekian on the planet watching the ship, and what seemed like more coming. Up front he could see General Snare and his "enlistment" of soldiers(all 15 of them). Behind them, he could see Trombonne, Hammer and Drumm. Within seconds, the landing dock opened, revealing 5 figures, dressed in saiyan-like armour with cloaks. In the middle was a tall person of Jeice's race(same as the two on both sides of him). His skin was red and his hair was black. On the edges was a person of Ginyu's race, except with the stature of a teenager. The person to the right of the one in the middle, Jeice's race, was female, so was the one to her side, who looked to be human. The one on the left, Jeice's race, appeared to be elderly, but muscular. His skin was orange and had grey hair. Those five figures began to walk down the landing dock and grins began to appear on their faces. "Hello Namekians!" the middle one started. "My name is Chile, this is my squad, the Spyce Squad, and we're here to conquer you on behalf of Lord Miira." A murmur among the Namekians began. While they conversed, Flute moved up through the crowd and met with Trombonne, Hammer and Drumm. "Let me introduce you to my squad." Chile said. "This two lovely ladies are Salt and Pepper" he said as he pointed to the two females at his side. "This one is Cinamon." Chile pointed out the elderly one. "And the 'brute' over there..." he snickered."...is Garlic. We are the Spyce Squad!" They all put their right hands up, index fingers pointing to the sky. After what seemed like five minutes, General Snare stepped forward with his battalion. "I suggest you pansies get back on your space ship with your 'Lord Tiara' or whatever before someone gets hurt." Snare threatened. Chile stared. Then he laughed for minutes on end. "Hahahahahahaha! That was pretty funny!" he said as he started walking towards Snare until he was face to face(them being the same height). Then, Chile picked Snare up by his neck while Snare squirmed. "Pitiful, Namekian dog." Chile spat before he crushed Snare's throat like a stick, the snapping sounds could be heard echoing through the planet. "HOLY SHIT!!" screamed one Namekian. "Everyone needs to evacuate!!!" yelled Flute as the Namekians began to run."Everyone go!!! Drumm you lead them to the ships" he commanded. "You're going to need my help." Drumm replied. "We have this." said Hammer. "We've been training for this our entire lives" Trombonne joined in. After a few moments, Drumm nodded unsurely and ran off. While the Namekians scattered, the Spyce Squad shot ki blasts that destroyed houses and groups of Namekians. "Hahahaha this is too much fun! They don't even try!" said Garlic. "STOP!!!!" screamed Flute,"Don't.You.Dare.Kill.Another.Namekian." Flute stared as Spyce Squad stopped killing. That was until Garlic blasted a straggling Namekian and then cackled about it. "That's it!!" yelled Flute as he charged at Garlic, giving him a kick to the chin, forcing him to flip over twice. "Big, BIG mistake, kid." Garlic said. "What are you gonna do?" Flute taunted. Right then, Chile stepped in front of Garlic and held him for he had began to charge at us. "You sure you wanna do this, Garlic?" Chile asked. "He needs to die." Garlic responded. "I can't have you dying, we need you." "Fine, Captain" Garlic calmed down and took two steps back. "Salt! Pepper! Give these Namekian a true taste of power" Chile commanded. "Yes, sir!!" the two women responded. They both flew up front, about 10 feet from Flute, Trombonne and Hammer. In what seemed like seconds, the one called Salt jumped up and shot a large white ki blast at Hammer. Hammer then held back the beam, until he eventually gathered the strength to deflect it away, miles over the planet. His tunic had been torn down the middle. He breathed hardly, asthmatic gasps were heard throughout the fields. The deflection had really done a number on him. "I..can't...go...any...farther..." Hammer panted. "But you've hardly done anything." Flute responded. "Correct! But see here, the beam absorbed half his energy and got so powerful that he had to use the other half to deflect it. Hahahaha" Salt taunted. While she cackled, Hammer dropped to his knees, panting relentlessly. "Pepper, let's finish him!" Salt called. They both charged at Hammer and in an instant, they gave him a mean gut punch, but it was no ordinary gut punch. Both hands could be seen through Hammer's back. Chapter 4: Death of Friends Hammer dropped to his knees. Flute and Trombonne in shock. The purple blood gushed out from the holes in his chest and back, as well out his mouth. He looked over at Flute and Trombonne, he looked as though he wanted to say someting, but the pain subdued him. He finally opened his mouth, only to cough up purple blood onto the grass. He dropped to the ground. He was dead. The planet grew silent. The yells and screams from Trombonne and Flute as they ran over to the shell that was once Hammer. They dropped to their knees, shaking the body, the lifeless body. Flute looked into the eyes, the white eyes of Hammer, his best friend, and took his own hand and closed the eyelids. He and Trombonne then stood up and looked up at the Spyce Squad, whose insistent cackaling was muted to them. Anger impared their hearing. "Aw? Are you sad your poor friend is dead?" Salt said. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon. In other world of course, hahahahha" Pepper taunted. "You...you...you...WILL PAY!!!!" Flute outbursted with an enormous wave of energy. He began to up his ki, the ground began to shake, rocks started to float up. Flute had reached a new level of power. "What does the scouter say about his power level?!" Chile questioned "It's...it's.. IT'S OVER..." Salt started, but before she could finish, Flute karate chopped her on the arm, breaking it. "Ahhh! What the hell you Namekian slime?!" Salt screamed, she turned her head to see Flute, just standing. "You deserved that, just as you deserve this." Flute said. He disappeared only to end up in front of Salt. "Over here" he called. "Wha..." Salt began, but once again was cutoff by Flute's punch to her jaw. Her jawshifted to where her face was rearranged completely, and the fall to the ground didn't help any. From then, she didn't move, not one bit. "Salt!!!" Pepper cried, as she, just like Flute and Trombonne with Hammer, ran over to her body, sobbing. "My...sister...." "He just... killed her like ''that?!?" Cinamon, the eldest member of the Spyce Squad whispered. "Please! I'm not impressed" Garlic scoffed. "Hmmm that power. Not bad..." spoke Chile. "Not bad at all." "Sir, are you congratulating him on killing Salt?" Garlic questioned. His face didn't match the question. He was grinning. "No, I'm just saying that his power is impressive, very to say the least." Chile responded, smiling back. Pepper was still weeping while the remaining Spyce Members conversed. She finally looked up to see Flute and Trombonne walking towards her. "You will pay!!!" she screamed, but before she could get up, Flute and Trombonne had their palms at her forehead. "You can say hi to your sister real soon." Tromnonne said, tear marks down his face, gritting his teeth. "Say hi to Hammer for us. Tell him we'll see him soon" Flute joined in. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Both screamed as they unleashed green beams from their hands. Dust, rocks and rubble flew up, the explosion blew away Cinamon, while Garlic and Chile were left, shielding their eyes from the debris. After two minutes, the dust cleared, the impact was immense. What Chile and Garlic saw when they removed their arms and opened their eyes was a large crater, and on the cliff of where it began, was Flute and Trombonne. The bodies of Salt and Pepper were nowhere to be found. Slience struck the fields again, Chile and Garlic stared down Trombonne and Flute. Finally, Chile spoke. "I guess you must be feeling pretty proud of yourself, Namekians. You know, being able to kill some of my elite soldiers, huh?" he said. "But let me just say, you don't know true power yet, so I applaud you now," Chile began to slowly clap," but now you will have to die. So sorry to crush your spirits, I really am. But what must me done, must be done. I know you'll understand." He took three steps back, folded his arms behind his back and said: "Kill them Garlic." "I thought you'd never ask" Chile began to smile as Garlic began walking towards the two Namekians, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck. As he approached, Flute and Trombonne readied themselves. "You think we can take him?" Trombonne asked. "I can feel his power level, it's immense. I'm not sure..." Flute replied. "But no matter what happens, we'll be okay." "I hope so." Garlic began to fly over the crater towards Trombonne and Flute, with his sinister grin. He hovered closer, looking like a child with a brand new toy. "If you thought it was bad, wait until you fight me. I am your worst nightmare!" Garlic had finally arrived, literally feet from the Namekians. "I'm going to kill you nice.....And slow. Hahahahaha" Garlic leaped at both at them, beginning a series of punches. All connecting. It took only seconds until Flute and Trombonne responded: Trombonne with a punch to the chest, Flute a kick to the jaw. They sent Garlic back, only have him recover back with bicycle kicks to both of their foreheads. "Heh... he's pretty strong..." Flute assesed, taking a knee. "We can't stop him..." Trombonne responded. "Come on, Trombonne! We're never giving up. Well, I'm not. Ahhh!" Flute charged at Garlic, throwing 20 punches a second, all missing. Each one thrown, Garlic's smile grew. ''Flute, what are you doing!? ''Trombonne thought. "Hahahaha! You really think you stand a chance?! How sad!" he taunted. Garlic eventually grasped Flute at his throat, and began thrashing his body. He then threw him up and when he came down, Garlic gave Flute a spinning kick, sending him flying into the village. He was unconsious. "FLU..." Trombonne started before he too, was sent to the village by Garlic. "Uhh..." Trombonne began to crawl towards Flute's unconsious body, but before he could mae, Garlic kicked Trombonne over onto his stomach. "Argh!!!" he screeched in pain. "It's time for you to die, you slime!" Garlic spat, he picked up Trombonne by his tunic and looked him in the eyes. "Tell you're friends, I say hi." he had then snatched Trombonne's beating heart from his chest, held it up to his face and crushed it, the blood splattering over Garlic's face, Trombonne's, and the Namekian grass. And Flute witnessed it all. He had just come to, just in time to see Trombonne's horric death, and if it wasn't bad enough, coughing from one of the houses followed. Trumpet. "What was that? Who's here?" Garlic interrogated. The coughing continued, he looked behind him to see Trumpet's house, the source of the coughing. "Who's in there?" Garlic asked. Then, Chile flew over and landed next to Garlic. "What's happening?" he questioned Garlic. "There was a noise in that house." I'll check it out." "Yes sir" Chile began to walk closer to the house, Flute tried to get up, but the pain restricted him. "N-n-no..." Flute quietly commanded. But Chile continued to walk, he then reached the doorway. "Who is in here?" Chile asked. Momentarily, Trumpet, who looked terribly sick marched out of his home and into the face of Chile. "You need to leave this planet, now." Trumpet commanded. "And you're going to make us?" Chile responded. "Yeah, are you?" Garlic joined in. "Shut up, Garlic." Chile commanded, and Garlic fell silent. "I will if I have to." Trumpet said confidently. He ripped off his tunic, showing a surpisingly muscilar body. "Let's do this."he then began to punch Chile, all doing no damage whatsoever. "Come on old fella, just sit down and die." Chile said, hands behind his back, grinning. "Never!" Trumpet replied, still punching. Flute crawled closer, trying not to be seen by Garlic. "Well, this is no longer amusing." Chile yawned. "Let me end this" Chile then kicked Trumpet square the chest knocking him down. As soon as Trumpet got up, Chile sped right past him, and stood a few feet behind him. But then,Trumpet dropped to his knees. Three seconds later, the head of Trumpet, eyes wide and mouth open, fell onto the hard, unforgiving ground. The blood from his neck spurted, sprinkled, then drizzled until finally, Trumpet's body too fell to the ground. "NO!!!" Flute screamed enraged, causing Chile and Garlic to jump. "I thought you killed them all, Garlic" Chile yelled. "I thought I did, sir." Garlic replied. Flute's power was increasing, a blinding white aura covered to Namekian on his knees. Then ground shook violently, the air had gotten thin. The power coming from Flute was immense, it then grew again, the aura growing more. Rocks and debris began to rise again, and a strong gust of wind appeared, blowing over Chile and Garlic. "What is happening?!" Garlic screamed. Flute then looked up, his eyes completely white, no pupils. His muscles were growing substantially, he had changed. "You both will pay. Every Namekian who died here today, will be avenged. I swear it. You...will....PAY!!!!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A blinding light appeared, and then nothing could be seen. Chapter 5: Might Namek Five miles from where the battle was being held, Drumm and Grand Elder Sax led the Namekian people to the spaceships(5 of them, one for each village). "Where are we going?" Drumm asked Elder Sax while they guided man into the ships. "We head for Earth, it our only safe refuge." Sax replied, picking up a child and putting him on a ship. "What about the Protectors?" "I'll leave 3 space pods behind for them to use." "Wait...." Drumm paused. "Where is Master Trumpet?" "He's still back at the Central Village!" Sax exclaimed. "I have to get him!" "No! We can't, it's too dangerous!" "But I can't let him die...." "He would understand" Drumm looked to the village, his eyes moistening. One tear fell onto his cheek, and slid off it. Straight to the ground. "Let's go...." ---- Chile and Garlic struggled to get on their feet, using each other to get up. When the finally got up, the Namekian village they were in was gone. Just dirt and rubble laid before them. That, and a completely transformed Flute. The Namekian had a large muscle increase, his sleeveless tunic was now gone, only his neckbad remained, and his pupils had dissolved into white. "What happened to that Namekian?" Garlic asked. "Nothing! He was trash....and-and.... still is trash!" Chile responded, with little to no courage. Flute arose from one knee and stood straight up. A few kilometers away were Chile and Garlic. He stared at them for minutes and then he finally spoke: "Trash, am I? I am trash? Heh, from what I've seen, you're the true trash. I you know what happens to trash?" No one spoke. "Trash is thrown out" Flute ended. He stepped towards the quivering fighters; whatever last pieces of pride and courage they had slipped out of them like a bad fart. Chapter 6: Exodus of the Namekians, Miira Arrives Chapter 7: Fight to the Brink of Death Epilogue Category:Page made by Prince of Sparta Category:Fanfiction